pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:D/Mo Avatar of Dwayna Runner
This next-gen running build was designed for running from Copperhammer Mines to Iron Mines of Moladune. Based on the Dwayna Elite this Dervish build makes use of spamming stances to get rid of hexes in the boss passage and to mass-heal, which is supported by the monk's anti-conditions, and anti-fatal hit spells. Above that, it is an optimal build for a relaxed Infusion run, and, with a minor variant, a comfortable build for running the Droknar's Forge Run, Elona Reach (mission and bonus), and Nightfall's Bazaar run with almost no effort. Attributes and Skills prof=d/mo protec=9 earthp=9+1 mystic=12+1+1ConcentrationHasteTouchStabilityBoonof FortuneVeilof Dwayna/build Equipment Armor * Stalwart Insignia which gives +10 Armor (vs. physical damage) Runes * Major or Superior Vigor * Rune of Restoration Note: Rune of Restoration is an excellent Anti-Cripple, Anti-Bleeding damper. Recommended for every running character. Weapons First weapon set: * +5en Sword with Stance Shield Note: If you are short on energy, which shouldn't happen as Dervish with 14 points in Mysticism, switch to a +20en staff. Usage This build makes use of a unique running sequence which might be uncomfortable at first. You should always be aware that Pious Haste ends enchantments. Pinesoul Path * You can decide whether you want to use Avatar of Dwayna here. Generally, it is not required if you use the Pinesoul Running Sequence correctly. * In order not to cancel the precious Enchantments that you want to uphold (like Fleeting Stability) use the following Pinesoul Running Sequence to run down the Pinesoul Path: # Use Pious Concentration as stop stance to let Pious Haste end. # Cast your Enchantments: Fleeting Stability + Vital Boon + Reversal of Fortune (in this order). # Jog for some secs, and ignite Pious Haste. # Loop this sequence beginning with 1. again (the stop stance). * Use Mending Touch against getting crippled by the Pinesouls' Barbed Traps. Pinesoul Path Formula This is for users who just need a quick-reference for this build. # to STOP # + + to ENCHANT # to w/ +33% # LOOP Boss Path * You should stand at the entrance of the Boss Path now. * Avatar of Dwayna will last until the Resurrection Shrine if you run slowly. You can choose to rest down the boss slope to the right side and recover Dwayna; or simply recover it at the Resurrection Shrine. * Use Mending Touch against traps. # Get rid of all enchantments and all stances. # Cast Holy Veil, Vital Boon, Reversal of Fortune, Fleeting Stabilty, and Avatar of Dwayna (in this order). Note: FS is for getting stripped by the Heretic, RoF will negate the first strike, and Holy Veil is deeply buried and covered by 3 enchantments to make it last longer (as you will cancel it sooner or later with Pious Haste). Note: If you encounter the Siege Ice Golem boss, you may want to bury Fleeting Stability under deep coverage to negate the first knockdown(s) by the Golem. * Make yourself ready to use the Boss Running Sequence: # Spam Pious Concentration, and Pious Haste (in this order) to get rid of the Hexes, a decent health boost and to gain running speed. When Pious Haste has recovered, loop this sequence (every 5 secs). * You are free to use Reversal of Fortune as further quick-cast anti-hex spell, or spike negater. * You get a decent net healing with spamming stances and/or other spells due to Avatar of Dwayna. * Use Vital Boon together with Pious Concentration and Pious Haste after having left the Mesmer(s) behind to enhance the healing. * Use Reversal of Fortune to negate Deathly Swarm. ** As soon as you see the damage animation surrounding you with a dark pentacle, make use of RoF and negate this high-damage strike easily, as there is enough time because the Deathly Swarm strike is somewhat delayed and comes after the animation which takes considerable time. Running Sequence Formula And again, packed into a mathematical formula with the effects you get: # + LOOPED to RUN/ANTI-HEX/HEAL # to DMG/ANTI-HEX/HEAL # + to MASS-HEAL Variants D/Mo Bold Dwayna Runner prof=D/Mo name="Bold Dwayna Runner" pro=5 win=8+1 earthp=9+1 mys=12+1+1HasteHasteof FortuneStabilityRegenerationAuraof DwaynaVeil/build Notes * Keep up Avatar of Dwayna at any time with the help of Eternal Aura. * Cast Holy Veil when entering a new area. ** As an enchantment it is vital for Enchanted Haste to work. ** It reduces the spamming of hexes especially by Ice Imps, even when Avatar of Dwayna is up. * Reversal of Fortune is meant as spammable Hex Removal with Dwayna, or even as Anti-fatal hit spell. * Mystic Regeneration together with Enchantments up on you serve as standard healing sequence. D/Mo Elona's Dwayna For Elona Reach and the Bazaar run anti-knockdown is not needed, and is thus being replaced by Natural Healing for enhanced Healing capabilities. This build works with the same mechanism as Dwayna's Steel. Therefore, I won't go into detail of the Elona Reach, and Nightfall runs with this build, as they are both too easy and need no extra explanation. prof=d/mo name="Elona's Dwayna" protec=3 earthp=9+1 mystic=12+1+1 wind=9+1ConcentrationHasteTouchHealingBoonof FortuneAuraof Dwayna/build Possible Routes With the help of this build and its minor variant(s) you are able to run the following high-level routes on a highly reliable level: # Copperhammer Mines to Iron Mines of Moladune # Iron Mines of Moladune to Copperhammer Mines # Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge # Elona Reach (mission and bonus) # Infusion Run (in the most comfortable way) # Yohlon Haven to Kodash Bazaar (you must be worm-ascended) Video Footage Below you can find example runs of this build in video form. It is recommended to watch the high-quality version as it provides the best audio and video quality for viewing the run. * Copperhammer Mines to Iron Mines of Moladune by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) Note: Veoh offers the possibility to download the original source video that has been uploaded. By choosing to download the full video to your PC you will get to know the true promise of the high audio, and video quality of the original video file. D/Mo Avatar of Dwayna Runner